valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Ninhursag
DMG 4 times to the enemy / 10% chance |skill lv10 = Deal 1000% DMG 4 times to the enemy / 25% chance |procs = 1 |skill 2 = Mountain Shatter |skill 2 lv1 = Reduce gain damage 90% Counter attack 900% / 30% chance |procs 2 = 2 |skill g = ☆Mountain Shatter |skill g lv1 = Deal 1200% DMG 4 times to the enemy / 10% chance |skill g lv10 = Deal 1200% DMG 4 times to the enemy / 25% chance |procs g = 1 |skill g2 = ☆Mountain Shatter |skill g2 lv1 = Reduce gain damage 90% Counter attack 1000% / 30% chance |procs g2 = 2 |skill x = ★Mountain Shatter |skill x lv1 = Deal 700% DMG 4 times to all enemies / 20% chance |skill x lv10 = Deal 800% DMG 4 times to all enemies / 30% chance |procs x = 2 |skill x2 = ★Mountain Shatter |skill x2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】Reduce gain damage 90% Counter attack 1200% / 50% chance |procs x2 = 3 |max level 0 = 90 |cost 0 = 174 |atk 0 = 27999 / 49999 |def 0 = 25999 / 49999 |soldiers 0 = 35000 / 49999 |max level 1 = 100 |cost 1 = 196 |atk 1 = 39999 / 54999 |def 1 = 31999 / 54999 |soldiers 1 = 39999 / 54999 |max level g = 110 |cost g = 210 |atk g = 55999 / 90997 |def g = 44999 / 84997 |soldiers g = 52999 / 83997 |max level x = 130 |cost x = 273 |atk x = 92300 / 143098 |def x = 89999 / 130998 |soldiers x = 93100 / 149998 |medals 0 = 21000 |gold 0 = 210000 |medals 1 = 31500 |gold 1 = 315000 |medals g = 42000 |gold g = 420000 |medals x = 50000 |gold x = 500000 |description = This overactive goddess and her trusty hawk punish all who defile their mountain. |friendship = No mercy for trespassers, even if it's a Celestial Lord! |meet = Halt! No strangers are allowed on our mountain! |battle start = Stay off of my mountain! |battle end = Eek! Stranger danger! |friendship max = You'll never leave! That's the penalty for stealing my heart! |friendship event = You're here to mine ore? I bet you'll leave when you're done. I won't let you have it. You have to stay here forever! |rebirth = You're getting out of the mountain soon!? Wait! You can't do that! You can't just steal my heart and leave. I wouldn't let you! You will be here in our mountain. You stay here with us forever! |awaken chance = 15 |awaken crystal = 1 |awaken orb = 5 |awaken l = 25 |awaken m = 35 |awaken s = 50 |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth item 1 = Flame Flora |rebirth item 1 count = 10 |likeability 0 = Halt! No strangers are allowed on our mountain! |likeability 1 = Halt! No strangers are allowed on our mountain! |likeability 2 = Halt! No strangers are allowed on our mountain! |availability = Archwitch Stone Exchange [Maiden Training Ground 2|[Legendary Archwitch Reward]] }} Category:Legendary Archwitch Category:Abyssal Archwitch Category:AkkeyJin